


Ache--klaine advent 2014 day 1

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: Early!Klaine, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Reaction, The First Time, klaine advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Baby what’s wrong?” Blaine attempts to rush to Kurt’s aid before realizing exactly why Kurt had stopped so suddenly in his tracks. “Ow.”</p>
<p>“You too?” Kurt asks. “What the hell you didn’t even—well you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache--klaine advent 2014 day 1

“Good morning,” Blaine smiles, looking up at Kurt in his bed. The bed that they had sex in for the first time last night. Needless to say, Blaine is beamingly happy waking up next to Kurt.

“Mm, morning,” Kurt yawns, looking into Blaine’s eyes. “Last night was…” he trails off.

“Amazing?” Blaine supplies. “Awe-inspiring? Oh! How about—“

“Blaine.” Kurt deadpans.

“Sorry,” Blaine laughs gently, putting his arms around Kurt’s waist to get them closer together. “But seriously, was it…”

“What it what?” Kurt teases. “Awe-inspiring?”

“Good?” Blaine offers. “Or at least not terrible?” he blushes.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “It was amazing for me too,” he relents. “Wait—it was good for you too right because—“

“Kurt,” Blaine interrupts. “It was amazing. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Kurt replies softly, leaning down to kiss Blaine. “And last night was everything I’d hoped it would be. Even if I’m still bad at talking about this sort of stuff I can admit that. Also that I need to brush my teeth so I can kiss you properly,” he winks, moving to get off the bed. Before he can make two steps towards the washroom, however, he stops in his tracks and makes a very indignant sound.

“Baby what’s wrong?” Blaine attempts to rush to Kurt’s aid before realizing exactly why Kurt had stopped so suddenly in his tracks. “Ow.”

“You too?” Kurt asks. “What the hell you didn’t even—well you know.”

“I know,” Blaine teases, although his voice is strained with the pain of working his sore muscles too quickly. “It’s not like we did acrobatics last night what the hell?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt replies before flopping down on the bed. “But I’m not moving, my everything hurts.”

“Mine too,” Blaine replies sadly. “We need advil,” he decides.

“Do you want to be the one to get up?” Kurt quirks his eyebrow.

Blaine huffs, stiffly walking out of his room. “This is insane we are dancers! We exercise every day and do incredibly complicated choreography so how is it that my upper back feels like it’s broken?”

“Better than my lower back,” Kurt mumbles. “God my neck feels like I got strangled I swear to god,” Kurt moans.

Blaine goes stock still, “Uhh…”

_“Blaine Anderson I told you not to leave any marks”_

“I’m sorry!” Blaine says. “It’s just your neck was…there and it was…you know...you. Your skin. Brain. Mush.”

“Is the caveman speak over?” Kurt asks, still feigning annoyance. Blaine nods. “Okay you’re lucky this is November otherwise I would be so pissed.” Kurt relents. “You owe me advil _and_ breakfast now though.” He adds.

“For you? Anything,” Blaine says, leaning down to kiss Kurt before seizing up. “Ow.”

“Advil first then kisses?” Kurt asks sympathetically.

“Advil first,” Blaine agrees. “I love you,” he calls out.

Kurt returns it, smiling at the ceiling. He’s never been so happy.


End file.
